Follow You Always
by emily volturi
Summary: Someone is turned strigoi, only this time it's not Dimitri. Rose is turned instead of Dimitri, he sets off on a mission to kill her. Is there a way to get the real Rose back?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A/N - PLEASE REVIEW! I love reviews so if you read please review!

Dimitri's POV

I can't believe it; I let my Roza get taken away, kidnapped. One second we were escaping the strigoi hideout the next one reached out and grabbed Roza. I heard her scream and I started towards her. I was pulled back by Janie, Rose's mom.

She yelled she'll be fine now we need to get out now remember "They come first." I turned and reluctantly ran out. Roza had beaten the strigoi but at the last second she was pulled inside the hideout, through a crack in the cave in. The strigoi sealed off the crack as soon as they were through. I started running towards the cave but Guardian Petrov held me back. She leaned down and whispered in my ear, she's gone Dimitri, there's nothing you can do about it. I know you love her and she loves you, but you have to accept she's dead. I understood the double meaning of that, dead or Strigoi.

I remembered our promises to each other, if either of us were turned Strigoi we would kill whoever the strigoi was, and I intended to keep my promise.

Rose's POV

I was escaping with the other guardians and a few moroi when a band of strigoi jumped out. My training kicked in. The strigoi hissed and attacked, I started giving him the Rose Hathaway treatment. Aww how cute you hissed, too bad it sounded like a kitten I said smirking.

The strigoi hissed and said I don't fall for guardian tricks Miss. Hathaway, normally I would eliminate you but it seems my leader requires you.

How sweet the Strigoi want me, too bad I don't go quietly and you won't live long enough to try. The strigoi gave an evil grin lunged and the dance began. Punch, block, dodge, kick, punch, block, dodge, and kick, over and over again. I finally staked him and ran to join up with the other guardians, Dimitri, my mom, and Guardian Petrov. They had stayed behind to help me out with the other strigoi. We raced towards the exit and then a rumble started. The ground began to shake and strigoi began to appear. All of a sudden the roof caved in separating the deeper parts of the hideout from the exit. Then out of nowhere a strigoi grabbed me and pulled me through a small hole created in the mountain of rocks. The strigoi hissed because I was beginning to break his grip.

Then out of the dark came a dark laugh, ah Miss. Hathaway, your reputation is true, you are quite the warrior. Too bad you won't be able to become a guardian. All well all the more better for me.

The last thing I thought was ah hell no I am not going to become a strigoi, and then I felt two sharp stings and then darkness overtook me.

A/N – ok hope you like it, if it seems a little distant that is probably because I had to write this quickly! Don't forget to review whether you like it don't like it or want to give me advice I'm all ears!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer! All characters belong to Richelle Mead! And I wanted to apologize for not adding quotation marks, I was slacking off so I will be putting them in and thanks! – Emily Volturi

Chapter Two

Rose's POV

It was all dark the last thing I saw before I blacked out was Dimitri; I couldn't help but feel angry and disappointed, we would never get to be together. Then the darkness overtook me. I was suddenly aware of my surroundings; I seemed to be buried under some dirt. The dirt like substance was very irritating it went in my face and my clothes. I didn't like the feeling of being contained; not at all. I felt the need to drink a large glass of water to quench my thirst but this dirt was trapping me! For some reason I seemed to know that it was night time, so I dug my way up to the surface and was relieved with a breath of fresh air.

I was greeted with an evil grin, he said "greetings Miss Hathaway, welcome to the life of a strigoi, allow me to take you out for a drink."

"Well wouldn't you like that Mr.? And before anything else I have a question, why did I wake up buried in dirt! It just doesn't do anyone any good and it pisses me off!"

"You can call me Mr. Alexandrov my dear and the answer is you are a strigoi and in order to be worthy of being a strigoi you have to pass the test of strength."

"I snorted and thought to myself, what a stupid test! Well M. Alexandrov how do I know you won't try and lure me into a trap, and quite frankly, I don't plan on joining up with anyone else, especially you, and with that said I bolted off into the darkness."

I didn't stop until I reached a small town, by now the pain in my throat had elevated from a sore throat burning, to an on fire burn. I needed to feed, simple as that. So I ran into an alleyway and waited. Sure enough a group of teens walked through talking and laughing. I walked out and started laughing, an evil, dark, and scary laugh.

They looked over at me in surprise and a male in the group started saying "are you feeling ok becau….."

He wasn't able to finish his sentence because I was a hunter, swift and deadly. I jumped onto him and cleanly bit into his neck and drank. It was a rich soothing liquid that dulled the burn in my throat and made me feel alive and strong. I quickly finished off the rest of the group and grinned with a satisfied look. I was truly an evil creature and I smirked at the idea, those filthy guardians wouldn't stand a chance. Then I remember Dimitri and out promise to each other if one was turned strigoi. I laughed to myself and said out loud "come and get me Dimitri, come and get me."

Lissa's POV

I was scared; I no longer felt the bond between Rose and me. That can only mean one thing she is dead. I could only wait until the guardians returned I hoped that she was fine, but I feared the worst. I could only hope that Rose would be ok. I had been sitting in Rose and I's room _(a/n idk if they share a room but go with it)_ when over the announcement speaker I heard "would all student please gather in the cafeteria, thank you."

It had to be the announcement about the mission! I ran to Christian's room and found him waiting outside his door.

"Christian I'm worried I can't feel the bond I have with Rose anymore."

"I'm sure Rose is fine Lissa, you're probably just tired or she's shutting you out."

"I hope you're right, let's go to the cafeteria."

We walked off to the cafeteria and saw the guardians standing along the outsides of the cafeteria and the dhampir students and moroi gathered in the middle. I noticed Rose's mom and Stan standing in the front of the room with Dimitri standing behind them. He met my gaze for a second and in that second I knew something happened to Rose. The look in his eyes was the expression of a burning dead man. I let out a small sob and Christian looked down at me with a sorrowful expression and he wrapped his arms around me. I started crying into his shirt, I can't believe it after all this time Rose is actually gone, she can't leave me here alone she is my best friend and now she's gone.

I looked up and rubbed my tear stained eyes when Janie Hathaway began talking. Her expression unreadable; she had put her guardian mask on but I knew somewhere deep down in her she was just as upset at Dimitri and me.

She cleared her throat and began "we were able to rescue all the moroi that were captured, but unfortunately we lost many guardians and graduating dhampir Rosemarie Hathaway. She was loved by many and will be missed by many; her funeral will take place along with the fallen guardians. Thank you, you are dismissed."

As the students began exiting the room Janie grabbed me by my arm that Christian wasn't near and she pulled us along the wall where the other guardians and teachers were.

Janie started "as you all know Rosemarie's body was never recovered and we all know what that means."

A sinking feeling started into my body I knew what happened to Rose and why the connection broke.

Rose was a strigoi…

Ok you like it? I tried to add quotation marks I can guarantee they not perfect but I will keep improving. I have noticed I get more subscribes then reviews and I wondering why no reviews? So please reviews they keep me writing. Sorry for the wait. –Emily Volturi


	3. AN SORRY

A/N

Sorry readers that I have not updated in a while. I have a very busy summer and I am now in love with the nine lives of Chloe King. So I will try and update soon, if you watch the nine lives of Chloe king what team are you? I'm team Alek but that's just me. Once again sorry and I hope to update soon.

-Emily Volturi


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Dimitri's POV

As I listened to Janie's announcement I tried to keep it together. I saw Lissa sobbing in Christian shoulder and I immediately wishing I had my Roza back. I remember my promise; I would leave tomorrow to hunt down my Roza. No I can't think like that anymore she's not my Roza she's my enemy; a strigoi. As I made my way back to my room I passed a few other guardians who were chatting about the mission. When I entered my room I began to pack my bad, I had gotten information on where there was a large amount of strigoi attacks. It just happened to be in my hometown of Russia. I guess I'm heading home.

Rose's POV

"I have had enough of you leaving messed all over town George!" I yelled as I threw him into the wall. Every time you are sent out to do something you always leave a mess! I'm surprised you haven't attracted guardians yet. With that said I walked up to him ripped his throat out and set him on fire. I heard clapping behind me and I smirked. Lexy good to see you again, how did the mission go.

She smirked back and me, "mission is completed we now have at least a dozen more strigoi on our side."

"Good, good now are you ready to go out and hit some clubs?"

"Hell ya let's do this sister."

As we walked to the club it began to snow. When we arrived you could hear the music from inside miles away. When we entered there were people dancing all over, drinking, and talking. We each went off in opposite directions in search of dinner. I found a tall man with brown hair and brown eyes; I smirked at him and motioned to him with my finger. He smirked too and followed me to a back room. As he began kissing me I sunk my teeth into his neck when he was dry I dragged his body through a back door and through it into a dumpster and returned inside.

My eyes drifted around and spotted Lexy luring her prey into a different back room. I went and sat at the bar. I smelled a familiar scent when I Looked to my right I saw something which I have to say didn't surprise me. There sat Dimitri Belikov, he looked at me and said I told you I'd follow you always.

I know its been a while since I've updated but I have a busy life, this chapter is short because I get to study for midterms! Yay for me, hinting heavy sarcasm, but enough of my blabbering I hope you enjoyed this very short chapter! – Emily Volturi


End file.
